


【臻阔】惊弓之鸟

by Roronoa_zoro



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roronoa_zoro/pseuds/Roronoa_zoro





	【臻阔】惊弓之鸟

<1>

洪阔要结婚了。

林臻东几分钟前收到的消息，和洪阔寥寥无几的微信对话框里，最近一条是篇图文分享，标题是「本人洪阔将于11月11日设喜宴举行结婚典礼，诚邀您参加」。

林臻东抽完两根烟，泡了一小时澡。泡澡前开了瓶酒，就着赛事回放视频喝了一半。其实自从跑比赛之后他就戒酒了，但适量红酒有助于睡眠。

可做完这一切依然毫无睡意。

林臻东在通讯录随便扒拉出个号码打过去：“出来喝酒。”

对方是车队新晋车手叫邵康，接到电话明显很吃惊：“都这个点了，东哥还没睡？”

林臻东不耐烦：“别废话，多叫点人。”

邵康犹豫了两秒，小心翼翼说：“前天阔哥说了下周有比赛，不让喝。”

一听这名字林臻东就来气：“他发你工资还是我发？”

邵康唯唯诺诺附和：“我叫几个兄弟过去，东哥还是老地方？”

林臻东嗯了一声挂断电话。  
 

 

<2>

包厢聚了不少人，桌上摆满了酒，林臻东推门径直找了张卡座，闷声喝酒。

一群人面面相觑，谁也不敢靠近他，气氛有点低迷。

邵康灵机一动，走到包厢外打了两个电话。

过了半小时来了个救兵，是林臻东的兄弟郭孟言。

林臻东见郭孟言来了，屁股一挪腾出块地。

郭孟言坐下点了根烟招呼众人：“今儿我替东子做东，大伙儿喝好玩好。”

一群人这才如释重负，喝酒猜拳。

桌上摆了十来个空酒瓶，郭孟言问：“有心事？”

“没有。”林臻东灌了口酒，“三亚那块地皮拿下了？”

郭孟言叹口气：“黄了。”

林臻东问：“怎么说？”

郭孟言最近一门心思搞博彩项目，但国家对博彩业咬得太紧，私自成立公司就是违法。前段时间他听到消息说海南放宽了政策，飞到三亚看场地，一圈关系走下来事还是黄了，牌照根本不让办。

郭孟言掸了掸烟灰：“政策不允许呗。”

林臻东顿了顿说：“那就去马耳他。”

郭孟言嗯了一声：“牌照办下来得6个月，这半年有的忙。你呢，比赛怎么样？”

林臻东打了个酒隔：“下周去新疆勘路。”

郭孟言问：“洪阔呢，今儿他怎么没来？”

这话不知道怎么惹到林臻东，他一下子恼了：“别他妈跟我提这人！”

郭孟言看向邵康一伙人，眼神带着询问。

邵康一耸肩，表情无奈，他也不知道。

林臻东酒精上头：“洪阔，洪阔，他那么好你们跟他叫老大。”

包厢鸦雀无声。

郭孟言无奈扶额：“你犯什么浑？”

林臻东撒起酒疯来：“呵，洪阔，我去他妈了个……”

郭孟言拽林臻东袖子示意他看门口，林臻东回头一看，包厢门不知道什么时候被人推开，洪阔就站在门口。

林臻东一句脏话还没骂完看到来人立马噤声，又死撑着面子硬生生转成一句：“BBQ。”

郭孟言没绷住，噗嗤笑了。

邵康肩膀耸动，一伙人憋笑憋得很辛苦。

林臻东怒目而视。

洪阔倒是平静，环视一圈：“下周就比赛了，还有闲心喝酒？”

林臻东梗着脖子：“我让喝的，你有意见？”

洪阔勾起嘴角：“当然没有，你是老大你说了算。你们喝好，我就不奉陪了。”

说完带上门走了。

林臻东骂了声操，伸手在桌子上一扫，空酒瓶「当啷当啷」落地碎成片。还不解气，又抄起一瓶没开的酒摔在包厢墙壁上。

一伙人吓得大气都不敢出。

郭孟言揉揉眉心站起身：“不喝了，散了散了。”

一群人如蒙大赦，作鸟兽散。

郭孟言拽着一身酒气的林臻东到了停车场：“你抽什么疯？”

林臻东脸色难看，扶着郭孟言那辆柯尼塞格车屁股。

郭孟言脸都绿了：“祖宗！你别吐我车上！”

话音刚落，林臻东毫不留情吐了出来。  
 

 

<3>

林臻东隐约记的昨晚是郭孟言送他回家的，宿醉过后头疼得厉害，他还是坚持开车去了训练场。

场地在近郊，最近模拟场地赛设了20个路障，这波训练结束就等比赛了。

林臻东一进休息室，看到洪阔和队员有说有笑。

队员看到他打招呼。

“东哥来了。”

“东哥早。”

“正等你一起训练呢。”

洪阔没说话，走到一旁拿起杯子喝了口水。

林臻东顿时生了股无名火，大脑一热：“不比了。”

全队上下除了洪阔都惊呆了，异口同声：“什么？”

林臻东阴沉着脸：“我说退赛，不比了，听不懂？”

邵康小心翼翼地劝：“东哥，要是退赛，下个赛季积分落人一大截就追不上了。”

林臻东混劲儿上来谁也拦不住：“我看队长的位子该换人了，不如你来当？”

邵康吃了瘪低头不说话。

一直无动于衷的洪阔拿起自己的东西往门外走。

邵康眼角瞥到这一幕紧忙拉住他：“阔哥，你干吗？”

洪阔云淡风轻地说了一句：“回家啊，不是说不比赛了，在这儿干耗什么。”

林臻东盯着洪阔走远的身影气得直哆嗦，抄起把椅子砸到储物箱上，咣当一声巨响，储物柜凹进去一块。

过会自讨没趣也抓起钥匙气冲冲走了。

一群人不知所措问邵康怎么办，邵康叹了口气：“还能怎么办，接着训练啊。”

林臻东开车上了高速，一路上脑子里像走马灯回放一样，闪现出很多事。  
 

 

<4>

世界上有两种人：有钱人，没钱人。

林臻东属于前一种。

而有钱人也分很多种。

有的好色。他们圈子里有人爱玩大冒险，当然不是普通意义上的。一群人聚在一起，找个嫩模，轮流上了，不带套的那种。等人怀孕了，3个月之后做个无创DNA产前检测，查出来孩子是谁的谁就负责给嫩模买套房买辆车。这事没什么道德下限，纯属图个刺激，即便如此主动送上门的嫩模也趋之若鹜。

有的好赌。一夜之间倾家荡产的比比皆是。不过他认识个挺有意思的人，跑到澳门开了家赌场，专门玩斗地主，说是有气氛。

还有的好毒。聚众飞叶子，煲猪肉，有些不要命的开天窗，也就是动脉注射。

林臻东不好这口，他只喜欢车。

18岁组建了车队Lin's energy，然而从小看录像是一回事，坐在驾驶席又是另一回事，他没经验一直碰壁，就满世界的找老师找搭档找赛事视频。

后来看上一支车队的领航员，打算重金挖人。负责办事的中间人回来说，人家没有换东家的打算。

林臻东拗劲儿上来非要这个领航员不可，一群人没辙，然后他做了个惊天动地的举动：并车队。

2000万合并了一个三流车队。

美金。

Lin's energy一夜成名，靠的是人傻钱多。

其实他当时就一个想法，觉得那领航员跟自己很搭。

洪阔就这样成了林臻东的领航员。

事实证明林臻东的直觉是对的，在洪阔的指导下他技术突飞猛进，两人搭档组合拿下不少赛事冠军。

林臻东有一句口头禅：有事找洪阔。

长此以往，洪阔俨然成了车队的半个主人，林臻东也毫不介意。

有次两人去青海勘路，车在一望无际的柏油路上行驶，窗外道路两侧是枯萎的草原，天阴沉沉的，突然就下起了雪。洪阔一时兴起打碎了车窗，抻出头闭着眼，让雪落在脸上。

林臻东突然就觉得自己像被什么击中了，他熄了火把洪阔扯进来，两人鬼使神差地接了吻。

再后来就成了床伴。

也谈不上谁对谁负责，性和赛车一样，都是宣泄荷尔蒙的方式罢了。

洪阔床上放荡，赛场高冷，私下两人根本没什么联系。但林臻东就是栽了，为他着迷又拿他毫无办法。

林臻东不明白，为什么一个人身上可以有纯真和性感两种截然不同掺在一起又毫不违和的气质。他根本看不透这个人，只觉得自己快被洪阔折磨得神经失常了。

也不是没想过，有朝一日洪阔结婚了他会怎么样。以前他想的是送多少礼钱，要不要把车队的兄弟叫上给洪阔弄个婚车队，或者送套房还是别的什么。当然洪阔可能压根就不稀罕。

可林臻东没想到，那一天真的来了他会怒火攻心。

明明上周还在自己身下喘得厉害，现在就要结婚，拿他当什么？

还送什么礼钱，我他妈给你送个终吧。

林臻东只是生气，气自己狼狈不堪丢盔弃甲，洪阔却还游刃有余好整以暇。  
   
 

 

<5>

门铃声不断，洪阔不耐烦打开门，林臻东站在门外满身酒气。

洪阔咣当一声关上门。

林臻东的电话就打了进来。

洪阔按了接听：“有事？”

林臻东说：“开门。”

洪阔还是不耐烦：“不欢迎酒鬼。”

林臻东沉默两秒：“头疼，给我开门。”

洪阔打开门。

林臻东进门脱了鞋问：“有醒酒茶吗？”

洪阔低头按手机：“忘了，我找找。”

林臻东看着他走到客厅一角的冰箱，打开冰箱门翻找了一会，还不忘低头看手机。

林臻东忽然就来了气：“结婚对象可真了不起，有那么多话要聊。”

洪阔头也没回说：“是啊。”

客厅沙发上放着一些赞助商送来的条幅，林臻东大脑一热扯起一条短的走到洪阔身后。

他们身形差了一些，林臻东轻而易举就钳制住洪阔，把他双手背到身后三两下用条幅捆好。

洪阔动了两下没挣脱开，林臻东一把将他按在冰箱门上，胡乱亲吻他后颈。

是酒精作祟还是他借题发挥，林臻东根本没有细想。覆在洪阔身上时他满脑子只有一个想法：操哭他，操到他不敢再去找别人。

手从洪阔衬衣的衣领钻进去没多少，林臻东嫌扣子碍事一个个解开又麻烦，双手用力一扥，扣子应声落地。衬衣被褪到臂弯处，林臻东毫无怜惜之情，粗暴地揉捻洪阔的乳头。

他们做过很多次，洪阔乳头很敏感，被林臻东一碰就挺立起来。

粗暴的动作有时候更能挑起情欲，洪阔低吟一声，不知道是痛是爽。

林臻东一手伸进洪阔嘴里，一手把洪阔的长裤和内裤褪到臀下。

手指翻搅着舌尖，唾液仿佛淫水，源源不断涌出。

林臻东伸出两根湿漉漉的手指挤进洪阔臀缝，唾液其实没什么扩张效果，和润滑剂比起来差了很多。

洪阔吃痛闷哼，林臻东被他冷落两天现在看他终于有了表情，满足又受用。

两根手指在穴道内抻开一点缝隙，胡乱探弄几下，林臻东解开皮带，内裤被阴茎撑得鼓起，他扯掉内裤，粗长的阴茎几乎是弹出来的。

洪阔被按在冰箱门上，臀部高高抬起。

林臻东对准穴口，一挺腰插了进去，两人同时闷哼一声。

阴茎摩擦肠道内壁向更深处顶弄，轻而易举找到前列腺的位置慢慢研磨。

洪阔被生理快感逼出了眼泪，向前挺腰阴茎蹭着冰箱门，顶端龟头遇到冰凉触感爽得他发出一声喟叹。

林臻东一把捞起他的腰向后拽：“我允许你碰了？”

洪阔嘴里溢出断断续续的呻吟：“我，我……自己的……凭……什么……不能碰……”

林臻东退出来又将阴全根顶入，肠道受了刺激不断收缩。

洪阔喘着气：“去……床……床上……”

林臻东狠狠抽插两下：“你凭什么提要求。”

“手疼。”

林臻东又顶弄几下，抱起洪阔走到卧室踢开门。

洪阔被一把扔到床上趴着，手腕传来一阵刺痛，他挣扎着跪起身。

林臻东欺身压上来，一把将他按倒趴回床上。

洪阔扭动身子：“解开。”

细白的手腕已经被磨出红印，林臻东抿着嘴解开条幅扔到一边，把洪阔翻个身平躺着顺势分开他的大腿。

洪阔眼神转到床头柜：“用润滑。”

林臻东抬起身拉开床头柜，摸出润滑剂挤在手里胡乱做了扩张，又重新插了进去。

比赛时做搭档很契合，做爱时身体也很契合。

他们轻而易举就知道怎么触发对方的敏感点。

林臻东大开大合地顶弄起来，洪阔把腿缠上林臻东的腰，穴道不知廉耻，将阴茎夹得更紧。

林臻东还是带着气：“我没把你操爽？你要去操别人？”

粗暴的性爱让房间弥漫着荷尔蒙，洪阔爽得直哼哼，嘴上还不落下风：“是……是啊……还打算……请你当伴郎……”

林臻东红了眼，胯下用力顶得更深：“洪阔，你他妈别欺人太甚。”

这话其实说的很不符合逻辑，骂人的是他，摔酒瓶的是他，说退赛的是他，把人操得喘不匀气的也是他。

床吱呀吱呀响着，洪阔抓紧床单：“现在……不是你在欺负我？”

林臻东不怒反笑，从一旁的衣服口袋里掏出手机，打开摄像头对准洪阔：“你说，你这个德行被你结婚对象看到了会怎么样？”

快门声响了两下，洪阔眯起眼：“你发给她看，不就知道了。”

林臻东骂了声操，顺手删掉了那两张照片。

洪阔胸前泛起粉红，林臻东朝着他敏感的位置顶弄，想听到更多悦耳的呻吟。

 

<6>

林臻东背对洪阔坐在床角点了根烟。

他想明白了一件事，这事让他挫败无比。

洪阔效忠的是车队，不是他林臻东。

就算做爽了又能怎样，能阻止洪阔结婚吗？

不能。

而他这几天的所作所为就像一个无理取闹的小孩子，幼稚又可笑。

他忽然就很沮丧，甚至有种想哭的冲动。

洪阔单手支撑头侧身躺着。

林臻东闷闷说了一句：“你结婚了，我怎么办。”

是的，他喜欢洪阔，喜欢到不知所措。

洪阔弯起嘴角，轻踹林臻东的腰：“给我一根。”

林臻东把烟盒扔过去。

洪阔拿了一根叼在嘴里，又踹了林臻东一脚：“火。”

林臻东气得直磨牙。

洪阔起身趴在林臻东身上，贴着林臻东后背轻轻蹭了蹭，偏过头凑到林臻东面前，就着他抽了一半的烟点燃了自己那根。

洪阔掏出手机，打开和林臻东的聊天记录，点开那条微信图文，在林臻东眼前晃了两下：“你是不是没打开看？”

林臻东目不斜视。

洪阔在林臻东脖子里吐了个烟圈，又在他侧脸亲了一口。

林臻东心里一暖，这才正眼瞅手机，只见屏幕上赫然一排大字：具体哪一年再说。

操。

不过是个唬人的幌子，却被某些心怀鬼胎的人当了真。

林臻东就像一个撒谎被当众戳穿的人，羞得无地自容。

洪阔哈哈笑起来。

林臻东一把夺掉洪阔手里的烟，连同自己那根一起捻灭了扔在地上，又把笑个不停的洪阔重新压在身下。  
 

 

<7> 

洪阔这人很倔，不信天不信命也不信什么狗屁真理。都说朽木不可雕也，他倒想知道，自己看上的那块还有没有救。

 

<8>

暗恋的人就像惊弓之鸟，你时刻都在畏惧躲避，也在认命等待着那悬在弓上蓄势待发的一箭。但凡对方有个风吹草动，你就乱了阵脚，草木皆兵。

哪怕只是对方漫不经心的一句话，一个眼神，一个动作，你都要过分解读。

那种生杀大权由他人掌握、情绪起伏不定的懊恼感，竭尽全力挣脱却无济于事的挫败感，进退两难又无法全身而退的无力感，往往让你觉得还不如干干脆脆挨上一箭来得痛快。

一箭定生死，再往后重伤也好，疼死也罢，或者侥幸死里逃生，都算是个解脱。

可这事就是身不由己。

经历了漫长的焦灼煎熬，林臻东终于迎来了解脱，心如悬石落地。不过射在他身上的那一箭，叫丘比特之箭。


End file.
